


Drowning In Rum and Emeralds

by TheGeekIsShowing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Debauchery, Drinking, I feel so silly for posting this, M/M, Pirate!Harry, Prostitute!Harry, Prostitution, This is a very short oneshot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town where gold and guns makes the laws, a disgraced Commodore is drowning in rum and emeralds, and he doesn't feel like being saved. Harry Potter/James Norrington. Slash. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Rum and Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Carribean!
> 
> Warnings:Slash/Yaoi
> 
> Thanks to: MrsBates93 (from FF.Net), my wonderful beta! Thanks for helping me and enduring with taking so long with my writings. You're the best!

"James? Why won't you let me come in?" The sad, large brown eyes of Elizabeth Swann peered up at the former Commodore Norrington of the HMS Dauntless. He couldn't help but get lost in them, as he had before all those years ago. Before she'd chosen a common blacksmith turned pirate over him. Before he'd lost his ship, crew and become a disgrace.

She was wearing men's clothing, but it didn't make her any less beautiful in his eyes. Brown breeches, white shirt with a red waistcoat along with a black belt and boots. Tucked in the belt were a pistol and a cutlass while her brown tricorn hat was clenched tightly in her hand. James himself stood slightly behind the worn, wooden door, hiding his own black breeches and un-tucked shirt.

"It's not a good time, Elizabeth." He chose the words carefully, glancing from her and into the dark room behind him. He couldn't handle her being there, not now. Not when he'd almost gotten over her. Here in Tortuga, where gold and guns made the laws, he'd almost found peace in bottles of rum and the bosoms of whores. Now she was standing before him again, with those sad, sad eyes, begging him to help her and to not fall in love with her again because she'd still choose Turner the blacksmith over him.

"But, why? I need to talk to you James, please!" She begged him, hurling forward with one foot in the door-opening and one hand on his chest, gripping his halfway unbuttoned shirt tightly.

He closed his eyes painfully and almost gave in to her pleading, but just as he was about to, he felt a strong arm encircle his shoulders and a dark, sensual voice teased his ear as his eyes snapped open again, taking in the shocked look in Elizabeth's brown orbs.

"I'm sorry lass, but your Commodore is a bit busy at the moment." The voice belonged to a beautiful, lithe young man in breeches patched with silk and lace. He was bare-chested, showing off a toned body littered with scars and the brand marking him as a pirate on his forearm, his shirt James knew was abandoned at the foot of Norrington's bed. The young man had black hair in a braid down to his shoulders, long bangs hiding a scar shaped like lightning and intense green eyes. His eyes sparkled as he gently, but firmly nudged Elizabeth's foot away from the door and replaced her stray hand with his own on the former Commodore's chest. As teeth too perfect to be a pirate's caught James' lobe he shuddered and those green mischievous eyes didn't let go of Elizabeth's hazel ones.

"So sorry Miss Swan but I've commandeered this lovely lad for the evening. You'll have to wait for your turn as I  _don't share._ " The tone was light but the edge to the words sent shivers up both Norrington's and Elizabeth's spines, although for two very different reasons.

Stunned, Elizabeth could only watch as the door closed in her face and the last she could hear of James Norrington was him giving the strange, green-eyed boy a breathless reprimanding, "Harry!" while the lad coyly replied, "Now dear Commodore, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe your ship was about to ram my cliffs?"

The Commodore was perfectly happy to obey, he'd do anything to be able to drown in rum and emerald eyes, the boy was going to give him a night he'd never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, what did you think? This is one of several oneshots that I'm preparing to write, thank you for reading, and please comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
